Love is Enough
by Tarhiliel
Summary: A glimpse into Faramir and Eowyn's peaceful life


Main Characters: Eowyn, Faramir   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairings: Faramir/Eowyn   
  
Genre: Romance   
  
Length: Short story   
  
Summary: A glimpse into Faramir and Eowyn's peaceful life   
  
''I love you.'' That was the whisper that interrupted the silent moment Faramir and Éowyn were sharing. They were sitting together, arms around each other's waists, watching the sun rise. Faramir was surprised by his own words, but though the silence was broken he did not regret them.   
  
''You have been saying that a lot lately,'' replied Éowyn, smiling. After a pause, she continued, ''Not that I have any kind of problem with that.''   
  
They held each other tighter.   
  
''You taught me so much here,'' Faramir said, still whispering.   
  
''Taught you?''   
  
He nodded silently, then continued, ''You are the one who taught all of us all we know.''   
  
''Whom do you speak of?'' she questioned him, still not sure what he was trying to say.   
  
''The healers...the wounded people that come here without hope...''   
  
''Nay, I do not believe I have taught them anything. I still know little of healing!''   
  
''It is not of healing I speak of. It is of living.''   
  
Then she could not risk any more words, for that moment was perfect. Perfect all had been since they were together. Everything. Both of them started to notice little things, such as the flowers in their garden. The smell of them brought them peace throughout the whole day, and nothing could disturb that blissfulness. Nothing.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Now it was a new day, and they were in their favorite room, Elboron's. In one corner sat a small table covered with Elboron's drawings. On either side of the table were two incredibly comfotable-looking wooden chairs, with thick, sea-green, cotton-covered cushions on both bottom and back. The only wall that wasn't taken up with either a door or windows was totally given over to bookcases so full that the books had overflowed into a stack on the floor at one end. A single lamp hung from the ceiling over the small table. The room was not dark though, for the sun shone through the windows and left the room full of light.   
  
Éowyn took the chair nearest the door, and found herself staring out the side window at a mammoth old oak tree. She loved that tree.   
  
Faramir walked towards the table and picked one of Elboron's drawing up. ''Good...'' he said, making Éowyn come back to reality, for lost she was in her own thoughts.   
  
''Good?'' Then she realized he was looking at the paper. ''What did he draw?''   
  
''Oh, I did not mean the drawing. The drawing is horrible! But it is good, for if he cannot draw, maybe he can write...'' They both laughed, and Éowyn replied ''Just like you, right?''   
  
He smiled back, and completed, ''I think it is good that you always let him try different things.''   
  
''You mean I might be more inclined to let him find his own way, rather than insisting he understands things as I do.''   
  
''Exactly.''   
  
Éowyn stood up, holding Faramir's hand and leading him to the garden.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
It was a bright spring. A morning of fair sun and white wind. They sat on a bench in the garden.   
  
''Is this somehow different from the garden you wanted us to grow?'' Éowyn said, looking at the sky full of white blissful birds.   
  
''It is perfect.'' They were now holding hands, though not realizing they were doing so. That happened a lot, they would just unconsciously feel the need to touch each other, and so their hands would meet. They felt great joy sweep through them, simultaneously.   
  
''Is this enough for you?'' Faramir interrupted the silence once more. ''This peaceful life?''   
  
Now Éowyn looked directly at him. ''It is a gift, and a truly inspired one, from the light you carry, the only light that could kill my darkness. It is more than enough.''   
  
They drew closer to each other and kissed, while the birds sang happier and the sun shone brighter.   
  
Then Éowyn continued, ''And what makes it even greater is that the light is always here, whether distant or near. I breathe you in and let you touch my winter, and my heart rises to a great summer.''   
  
So there they remained for a long time, for time did not pass anymore for them. And when the silence stretched out so taut that Faramir thought he would break, he began to speak slowly. ''As the sun lights the day, you light my heart.'' He looked at the sky. ''I used to live my life in shadow and that sun would never appear. I thought that would be my life, forever.''   
  
''Are you trying to say something in particular?'' Éowyn knew him too well. Faramir would always make simple words long and beautiful.   
  
''Yea. I love you.''   
  
''Is that enough for you?''   
  
He laughed merrily and hugged her tighter than ever before, and now they both looked at Elboron running through the garden, playing with the flowers.   
  
''It is more than enough.'' 


End file.
